Another Day as Just the Servant
by TheOneandOnlyRikki
Summary: ZukoxOC Lemon! Stars out a nice fluff but ends in smutty smut smut. It's quite cute.
1. Chapter 1

**I watched a three day Avatar Marathon on Nicktoons and became quite obsessed with Prince Zuko. So I wrote a lemon. It's sorta fluffy at first but turns into nothing but smutty goodness. Love and R&R please :D**  


* * *

I stood to the side of Prince-- Oops, Fire Lord Zuko, whoa that's weird --at the monthly four nation Peace Conference. It starts out as an assignation, but ends as more of a party. And that's what I'm looking forward to. Zuko was putting on the typical I-know-about-everything-that-I'm-talking-about-right- now look by adding smart, long, descriptive words into his mission statement. I chuckled and he sent an agitated look at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he turned back to the Earth King Kuei.

Oh. Sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. Hi there, I'm Rin. King Over Lord's personal servant. Or he says personal assistant. I don't see the difference. I take notes at these stupid meetings and fetch his tea and even make his breakfast. Though he fired me at that job. I don't really cook very well. I looked down at my sheet of paper. Nothing but sketches of a Zuko portrait and some scribbles of my name. I sighed and continued the sketch.

Zuko's face was the nearest thing to me. That's the only reason I was painting him, but don't get me wrong. That scar of his is pretty intriguing.

"Is that me? Why don't you get my good side?" He whispered, ending in a chuckle. I rolled my eyes.

"This is your good side," I grumbled back. He pierced his eye at me. As much as it could already be pierced that is.

"Is there something wrong?" He questioned. He always asked that whenever I respond to his remarks with an even snakier one.

"Mhm, there is," I pursed my lips and put down my brush and glared up at him.

"What is it?" He groaned back.

"Just the fact that I'm eighteen and I've been working here for the past sixteen years of my life--"

"Can't we talk about this later?" He urged as the conversation between Nation leaders circled back to him. He continued the conversation and I began scribbling all over his face. Giving him a mustache and turning his scar into a heart. This would be nice to anyone, but Zuko didn't appreciate nice things. Nice things it is then. I drew a pretty shooting star in the scenery around him and an ice cream cone in his hand. Once he was done talking he turned to look at the painting.

"What the hell!" He shrieked, his face elongated in shock. I giggled and handed the painting to him.

"Enjoy," I grinned standing, bowing to the leaders and leaving the room.

Agh! That boy, man, gets on my nerves. He thinks he can't live without me. Really, I've been in the Royal family even before Zuko took the throne. I hated being apart of a family who started a riot in the entire world. That makes my blood boil. Literally. Zuko and I became friends. Then his mother died, and Ozai banished him. Leaving me alone with other servants in the Fire Nation Palace.

I never came in contact with Zuko's father. I usually served Princess Azula. Like Zuko, Azula suffered from her mother's death. Harshly in fact. Because her mother saw her as a monster, she felt like she never got to prove her wrong. I took her pain in consideration. Knowing that everyone deserves to be err.. Sane I helped her. I aided her in every situation. Even in battle. Whenever she was down my bending was there to pick her back up. After a year or so, she returned back to sanity. I like to say it was because she escaped from her father's loathe, but she blames me. Or thanks me.

I continued out of the breezeway and up the stairs to the palace bedrooms. I threw my robe off and slid on a pair of chiffon loose pants. I pulled my favorite blouse from my dresser and slid it over my undershirt.

I began wandering around the palace. Something I do whenever Zuko doesn't need me. Which is pretty much never. I found myself in the Survival Grounds. Used for bending practicing. I lit the fire posts and sat in the exact middle of the site. I crossed my legs and took a breath to ease my mood. I brushed my hair into a bun and relaxed my body with another deep breath. I felt the fire burning my loins and melting the bones in my body. If you only knew how much I love this feeling. The fire turned into shocks and sparks and began itching at my toes.

Oh yeah, another reason I am in the Royal family: I produce electricity. Only among five who are living. Yeah, there's a quick fact for 'ya.

The veins under my hands began to tingle and my tongue began to dance behind my lips for the sensation that was just dying to be unleashed.

"Rin," And the sensation was seized. I began to breathe again when I heard his shoes tapping towards me.

"Yeah?" I responded in a light tone. He sat behind me. Knowing that if I saw his face I'd become enraged again.

"I.. Uh.. Well--"

"I'm staying don't worry. I was just having a moment. Sorry," I apologized. Only halfly meaning it.

"Good, you know how much I need you to stay here right?" He questioned. That tingly feeling began to itch back through my feet inching towards my stomach.

"Mhmm," I murmured.

"Zuko, coming back to the party?" Mai called in her mono-toned voice. It was the equivalent to nails scratching a chalkboard. I hated her so much. And I had no reason to. I never hate anyone, really. But God I just want to send just one bolt into her heart. Zuko grunted lightly.

"Yeah. Just give me a moment," He grunted towards her. I grinned. I always knew he didn't like her, but I never had any real proof. Though slowly, but surely I get more and more evidence each day.

"Really Rin. If you left.. I don't know how I'd manage," He whispered. Mai must still be standing there. I shook my head. If he tells me one more desperate fact about me leaving. I swear I will break his nose.

"Okay.." I groaned. He kissed my cheek and hustled over to his future Queen. I groaned at that thought. If I serve.. Oops, sorry assist the Royal family--only consisting of Azula and Zuko now-- would I have to serve.. Damn, assist Mai. Hell no. If it comes down to that I am leaving.

Here's my prediction as to why Zuko is still with Mai. She'll make a good Queen. She's smart, she's... Uh.. Well. She's witty, but that means the same thing as smart I suppose. Well she's pretty, but that won't come in handy as a queen. Though honestly they don't belong together. They are always fighting and breaking things in the moment of fighting. Causing the maids to clean more than what they need to. I usually volunteer to help since I am just as a servant as they are.

I stood from my sitting spot and began towards the conference room. Otherwise known as: Where the party is!!! Ha. Yeah. I took a plate full of food and began back up to my bedroom. I sat eating food and reading a few Calligraphy books and soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

Zuko POV.

I finally settled into bed after a long meditating session. I've been meditating a lot since Rin has been having her random latches. She used to be so soothing and so peaceful, but lately she's been rebelling. The reasons will change. From that I give her too much work, to that I think I'm all and worthy now that I'm.. Well Lord of the Fire Nation. Saying that nonchalantly-- and her latest excuse: she thinks I'm holding her back from her life. I take that one harshly. She chose to live her life beside me those years ago. In fact she suggested it. I shook my head and relaxed in my bed. Mai turned over and laid on my chest.

Mai was.. A nice companion. But she's not the one I want. Rin is. And I thought I was sending her the right signals. Telling her how much I needed her in my life and how much it would hurt if she left would hurt me obviously didn't work. My thoughts are that she just finds us as friends. The best of hopefully. I sighed and turned over on my bed and shifted away from Mai.

Rin. Her long black hair. Her deep brown skin. Her adorable angst that no one finds intimidating. That is until she shoots a lightning bolt into the sky. That makes me chuckle. Her gentle hands. Her amazing grace. Her bubbly, but captive personality just doesn't match with her adorable angst. Her deep hoarse giggle that she hates doesn't match her clear and slightly angelic voice of hers. I chuckled again and tried to recap that voice of hers. Saying "I love you". Though I shook my head from the thought. I shouldn't get my hopes up. I can stick with Mai for the rest of my life. As long as Rin is by my side. I suppose I could bare that sort of life. I sighed.

No I can't. I can't live a miserable life. I deserve a life worth living, and that's only if I'm with her. I sat up from my mattress and slid on my slippers. I hustled to my washroom. I pulled the tie holding my hair up releasing my locks. Rin likes me better when I quote: "don't look like a ballerina". I sprayed myself with a cloud of colognes and tiptoed out of the room. Carefully not awaking Mai. I began down the breezeway in a speed walk. And up the stairs in a hustle, and down the hallway to her room in an absolute sprint. I lifted my fist to knock on the door.

_Knock, knock, knock._

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

Who the hell is that? And whoever it is most likely knows how much I love my sleep. Sleeping is the only time I get to dream of what like could be. Maybe they'll go away.

_Knock, knock._

My eyes forced open and I slid to the edge of my mattress.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

"I'm coming , I'm coming," I had figured it was only Azula. Having another emotional breakdown. I can handle a ten minute crying session and a five minute talk it out session. That is as long as I get to make it up in the morning. I shuffled my feet to the door and pulled it open.

"Zuko?" My heart sank. In a surprisingly good way. His hair was swooshed in his face covering his normal eye, but his scarred one in plain sight. A half smile began to swim across my face, but I drowned it before it could reach it's full potential. "What the hell are you doing here at three o' clock in the morning," I groaned shuffling back to my bed, assuming he'd follow.

"I felt like I needed to apologize,"

"About what? You've don't nothing wrong. . . Lately." I grinned to myself. I sat on the bed and he sat next to me.

Although my sudden annoyance towards Zuko has pushed us away from each other I still feel absolutely comfortable to be in the same room with him, by ourselves. He was still my best friend. Hopefully I was still his. I can't tell anymore.

"Yeah, sure, but," He took a deep breath and turned to me. I couldn't see much in the dark we were in, but I could see that lovely scar of his. Very lovely indeed. Like I said before something was so intriguing about that scar, and I couldn't get enough of it. "I just want you to get the right meaning of the words I say." He put his hand on my thigh, but then pulled it away after seeing my shocked face. I nodded for him to continue, "When I say I need you to say, what exactly do you get from that?" He question tilting his head to the right. I giggled.

"That you need me to take care of you for the rest of your life. Is this the reason you're here Zuko? If so, can't we do this later?" I stood from the bed and began towards the door. He caught my arm and stood. He linked his hands into mine and my stomach began to swell with butterflies. I sucked in a nervous breath.

"I mean that I can't live my life without you in my next to me. Not in the bad way. I really don't know where you get off thinking that I only need you here to fetch my tea," He chuckled and linked his other hand into mine. I released the original breath and sucked in a new batch. His hand caressed my cheek, blood flushed to that one cheek. I exhaled.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" I swatted his hand from my face and back away, pulling my hands from his, "If you didn't remember you are practically engaged. What about Mai? And what about what I feel?" I wailed. He chuckled. I pierced my eyes at him.

"You're chuckling. Why are you chuckling??" I groaned. He shook his head and took my hips into his.

"I love you, Rin," He announced, dropping my mouth open. I began shaking my head.

"No! Zuko, you can't. You're with Mai," I pulled away from his embrace and began towards the door.

"Rin, you know if you were standing in front of the guy of your dreams you'd be reacting the same way I am," Hm, I can take that two ways. My heart began to race. For the first time I realized how much I love Oh Overlord Zuko. His muscular arms and perfectly shaped face made my heart flutter. His hands on my hips made bumps elevate on my skin. And that scar, mmm, that scar did nothing to erase this feeling I pursed my lips.

"That's not true because the guy of my dreams is standing right in front of me," I confessed. His hands took my face.

"See how easy that was?" He grinned seizing my lips into his. I squeezed my eyes shut. His arms wrapped around my waist and I embraced his shoulders. I felt his smile in the kiss. I smiled back as my hands began to inch down his chest. I hadn't noticed that he was bare chested, but he did have on a robe. He threw it off and across the room and began pulling off my blouse. My eyes widened.

I swatted his hand and gave him a misconceived look, "What are you doing!" I shrieked in a low whisper. He looked worried and linked his hands behind his back.

"I am sorry," He apologized. I grinned and began pulling my blouse over my head.

"You know I like to do things on my own," I giggled pulling him back to my by the ties of his pants. We began backtracking to my bed. His hands wandering every which way on my upper torso. We crashed onto the bed, moaning into the kiss. Our legs tangled and he pulled the covers over our heads. His tongue began inching his way into my mouth, surprisingly having a taste, it was spectacular. The taste of jasmine tea and sugar cookies. His two favorites. I giggled and began nibbling on his lip. His hand was creeping up my undershirt, causing it to elevate slowly. It wasn't long before I was bare chested --besides my bra of course-- as well. I coiled my legs around him and knotted my hands into his perfect hair. His mouth detached from mine, leaving me with a longing that has not been fulfilled yet. I moaned in desperation as he began nibbling the fragile skin on my neck. He began pulling down my pants, and underwear. Aren't you supposed to do that separately? That's not normal.

I was completely open to his body, as he unhooked my bra. He reattached to my lips and I could feel his length against my leg. I moved down his pants with my feet as he nipped at my neck.

I can't say that I wasn't surprised by Zuko's length. Because I absolutely was. I gasped and took a deep breath.

"We don't have to do this.." He muttered against my neck. I let out a tiny whimper. My desires were too strong at this point. We had to do this. I pulled his face back to mine and stared him straight in the eye.

"I want this," I promised. His lips crashed into mine as he began to ready himself for what we were about to do.

I had never had this before. I have never even had the chance. Whenever I got close to a guy Zuko always scared them away. I didn't know why before, but I understand now. Oh yes. I understand fully. I shut my eyes tight. Ready for the pain that was going to be shot through my legs, and pelvis, and entire body.

"You ready," He muttered. I nodded and he stabbed his length into my opening. I yelped in pain as the electricity in my body was switched out with absolute agony. My legs began to shake in shock and he touched my cheek in comfort. The pain eased. I took a deep breath and nodded for him to continue.

His thrust was slow and easy. It was nice for the first few minutes, but I wanted more.

"Faster," I moaned. He did as I ordered and began speeding up his thrusts. He let out a quiet moan. That was the sexiest thing I had ever heard. The moan turned into a long purr of a growl in his throat. Scratch that: that was the sexiest thing I had ever heard. I let out my own moan as he began speeding up his pace again. He slowed down and took three slow, deep thrusts. I let out a wail of pleasure and he pushed himself up onto his hands.

I could see his entire body now. His scarred eye was closed, but his normal one squinted. I traced the muscles on his arm and soon led them to abs. I ran my fingers through every crease of muscle on his chest.

I kept my sight on him. He had completely stopped now, but it was okay because his breathing kept his hips moving. I whimpered.

"Agh! Give me more," I groaned. He bucked his hips into mine provoking a louder moan. His thrusts stayed that way. Fast and hard. Every buck I let out a louder moan the one before it. His head threw back as he got faster and faster and let out a loud howl, that turned into a growl. He fell back onto my body and grabbed my face.

My moans turned into whimpers. I tried to keep my noise down, but that's hard to do where there's a nine inch cock in your pussy. I pursed my lips and kept my eyes on that scar of his.

One of his hand was caressing my face as he thrusts into my opening and the other around my waist. His cheek was pressed against mine as he growled into my ear.

"Ahh!" I yelped, not able to hold it in any longer. He snarled into my ear and I let out yet another yelp of pleasure. His bucks became nothing but hard into me and every one was better than before.

"Oh, Zuko," I moaned lightly. He snarled again and crashed his lips on to mine. He broke away and began huffing in the rhythm of his hard bucks.

"Yeah baby, say my name," He groaned. I wailed loudly in his ear as his bucks became even harder. I tried to open my mouth to obey his demand but it was strictly instinct.

"C'mon baby. Say my name," He ordered in two forceful thrusts. I let out a loud scream of pleasure.

"Zuko," I shrieked in a groan. His hand began to inch to my flower and I began to squirm.

"C'mon. Louder baby," He growled. He fingers began massaging my clit and I couldn't help but let out a low groan of pleasure. He kept his pace as he began nipping at my earlobe. I moaned and dug my nails into his back.

"Zuko! My... Ah! Zuko!" I screamed, I felt myself closing in around his massive length. His snarls turned into straight out gnashing in my ear. I couldn't bare it any longer. I just wanted to cum already! His thrusts became just jack hammering fast and I couldn't hold in my shout of an orgasm any longer. Just three more thrusts and--

"Oh my--!! FUCK!" I shouted. His body went limp over mine and our breathes were still irregular. His hands intertwined with mine and he kissed my cheek. The way he always does. Did. Will do. I sighed contently. Zuko was mine and I didn't even know I wanted him in my possession. He kissed my lips and I took his face.

I seized his face over mine. Examining that stupendous scar of his. I traced the outline and began thinking it over. That scar is so intriguing because it says how someone who used to be so corrupt can empty all that corruption and replace it with dignity. He kissed my lips and grinned oh so lovely.

"I love you," He promised. I nodded. I wasn't ready to return that gesture audibly. Though I do love Zuko. With everything I have I love him. I turned over and felt the wave of exhaustion brush over me. He mimicked my body and shaped his body around mine. I could feel every movement in his body.

That's something I've been longing for. To feel everything he felt, and I knew I had felt that. He nestled his head into my neck and I could already here his faint snores.

I giggled to myself and let my body rest.

* * *

**Woot.  
R&R Please.**


	2. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I've had a few requests to make this a story.. And I don't know yet. I don't know what I would do with it. And I'm working on a Twilight fan fic at the moment as well, but if I get 20 reviews I will. Sooo make it happen (:


End file.
